Black & Black  Valentine's Day
by Lawliet Kazuma
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived and Sebastian's feeling alone. When William gives him a present and says it's from Grell, who knows what will happen next.


It was a warm day in London; the February sun was keeping the usual early spring chills from the light breeze that swept across the Phantomhive estate. Although winter was quite over yet, the song birds had begun to return to the outskirts of London, as Finnian had yet to destroy the gardens with his inhuman strength—yet.

The tall butler clad in black watched the driveway in front of the manor from a window, his crimson eyes holding slight sorrow. It was Valentine's Day and that meant...

"Sebastian, the carriage is here, so I'll be leaving now," said the boy in blue. He was thirteen-year-old, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"Yes, my Lord," said the butler, remorse in his haunting voice. He couldn't have been over twenty-five, but he was in fact well over three thousand, A demon of sorts, bound to the little brat by a supernatural contract. Although he had no feelings for the boy Ciel, he didn't like being alone.

He heard an annoyed sigh. "Honestly, if you're going to mope around the manor, go for a damned walk!" That was all that was needed. Sebastian was gone within a second, off to clear his mind of all loneliness while his master was off with his fiancée.

The alleyways of the city were nothing like the bright city. They were dark and secluded, seemingly far away from the humans. It was just what the demon needed. He pulled off his tailcoat and sat on an abandoned crate, trying to relax, when someone nervously cleared their throated next to him. Sebastian glanced up, surprised to see William T. Spears, who despised him, carrying a small, wrapped gift in his gloved hands.

"Grell Sutcliff told me to give this to you," he said, thrusting the package into the butler's hands. Sebastian blinked and moved to open it. "Wait, not while I'm around!" the frantic man shouted, causing the demon to jump slightly. He watched William scramble away hurriedly and now Sebastian was filled with even more confusion.

William disappeared and now the package could be opened. Sebastian slowly peeled off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid to the box cautiously. Who knew what Grell would send him...

But nothing bad happened. There was nothing perverted to be seen, nothing jumping out at him. Sebastian took a better look into the box and blinked. He pulled out a small, handwritten card that was resting on top of another extra small box. It read: Mr. Michaelis, this degrades my name as a Shinigami and I could probably be demoted for this, but that does not matter. I figured you would be lonely on this holiday, so I got something for you. From, William T. Spears

Sebastian blinked once more and the smallest hint of a smile appeared on his thin lips. William had done something nice for him... He pulled the small box out, opening it. Inside was a rusty colored soul, perfectly filled with sorrow and pain. His stomached growled and the demon rapidly devoured the small orb, content afterward. His dull red eyes brightened up and he felt renewed.

"Thank you so much, William," Sebastian murmured to himself before gathering the card and his jacket before disappearing. It was time to give William his own present.

William was just getting out of the bath when there was a knock on his front door. He wrapped a towel around his middle before going to the door of his apartment. He slightly opened the door to tell them to wait a moment before his cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment. "M-m-mr. Michaelis!" he claimed with a stammer. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian tried not to chuckle or smirk at the man's nervousness. "I came to thank you for my present and return the favor. May I come in?" he asked politely.

The Shinigami looked down at the towel. "Yes, but give me a moment," he finally answered, shutting the door and then going to his bedroom. He quickly dressed in his tuxedo, not wanting to give the demon satisfaction in seeing him dress in his out-of-work clothes. He dried his hair, but didn't have time to style it in the least before going and opening the door. The demon entered the apartment. It had to been a million time smaller than the mansion, but Sebastian reminded himself that the brunette man was, in fact, merely a commoner.

"Please, sit," William told him, and the other creature complied. William his brown glasses back up his nose. He wasn't used to having visitors unless it was Grell or Ronald coming to irritate him. but they didn't count. "I didn't expect you to come over."

Sebastian smiled his mysterious, trademark smirk. "A proper Englishman must thank someone for a gift instead of ignoring them."

William's green eyes flashed and he took a dangerous step forward. "You bastard, how dare you call yourself an Englishman!" he growled.

"Why the sudden hostility? I was merely—" he began, but stopped himself. "My apologizes, William. I didn't mean to offend you, especially in your own home." He was shocked at how fast that made the other man relax.

"It..it's okay, and I apologize also. It's been a tough week for me," William mumbled with a small sigh.

"Oh? Why is that?" Sebastian asked sympathetically, knowing very well what a stressful job was like.

"Nothing, forget I said anything at all."

Sebastian sighed softly, knowing his attempts were futile. The Shinigami's shell was too hard to crack. As a result, both mean fell silent and drowned in a pit of awkward silence.

About twenty minutes later, the agonizing silence was over. "I best be getting back to the manor," Sebastian said, standing up and straightening his suit.

William seemed slightly sad, but nodded and also stood up. "Thank you for today. I usually like being alone, but this was nice."

"I planned to give you a different present, but I guess that'll have to wait for a different time," the demon said with a small shrug and then gave William a sweet kiss. Before the man could respond, the demon was gone back to the manor.


End file.
